parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 1, 4, and 5 Movies?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, Episode 4: A New Hope, and Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *Tramp will be wearing Qui-Gon Jinn's hair and clothing and will be carrying a green lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Pongo will be wearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair and clothing and will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Owl will be wearing Yoda's clothing. *Pop will be wearing his hat, clothing, and pipe. *Cub will be wearing his nappy, hair, and hat. *Skippy will be wearing his blue shirt and hat with feather on. *Maid Marian will be wearing her clothing and hat and will have a pistol gun. *Thomas O' Malley will be wearing Captain Panaka's clothing, hat, and gloves, and will have a pistol gun. *Tigger will be wearing Kit Fisto's clothing. *Tom the Cat will be wearing Mace Windu's clothing. *Dodger will be wearing his red scarf and will wear Agen Kolar's clothing. *Little John will be wearing his clothing and hat with feather. *Jerry will be wearing Sha'a Gi's clothing. *Tanya will be wearing her head scarf and clothing. *Cholena will be wearing her clothing, necklace, and headscarf. *T. R. Chula will be wearing his hat, scarf, boots, and Nute Gunray's clothing. *Negaduck will be wearing Lott Dod's clothing. *Danny will be wearing his collar and Boss Nass's clothing. *Warren T. Rat will be carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.mp3, saberhum3.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. *The various animal villains will have blasters and shotguns. Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *4 clash 2 *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SaberOn.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr01.wav *LSbody02.wav *lsrico01.wav *lsrico02.wav *lsrico03.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSbody02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Clips Used) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Tom and Jerry (1940-Present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2005) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2012) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Oliver and Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1995) *Various Movies and Cartoons Trivia *There will be a games hall of Tatooine with some snooker tables with balls, darts, bowling, and arcade games. *John Smith's ship will arrive in the opening scene. Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope *Winnie the Pooh Skywalker will wear his red shirt, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and a light blue lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhup1.wav, saberhup2.wav, saberhup3.wav, saberhup4.wav, saberhup5.wav, saberhup6.wav, saberhup7.wav, saberhup8.wav, saberhup9.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects. *Princess Olivia Flaversham will wear her red bowtie on her head, pale blue shirt with white collar and green bowtie, dark blue skirt, and black shoes with white socks, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and will wear her pale blue coat and hat with blue scarf. *Friar Tuck will be wearing his brown coat with sandals and will be wearing a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be wearing his red shirt, blue trousers, and blue hat, but will be carrying a pistol gun. *Tiger will be wearing his purple shirt and will carry a slingshot gun. *Pop will be wearing his red hat and red coat and will have his pipe in his mouth. *Cub will be wearing his nappy and hat with orange hair. *Buster will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Various characters will have some pistol guns and wear some clothes. Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit6.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wva *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wva *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (Movie Used) Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Revisited in Adywan's Version) (Clips Used) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Robin Hood (1973) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Happy Tree Friends (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *Various Shows and Various Movies Trivia *This will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Star Roars full movie. *Friar Tuck and Buster will force throw each other out of the way and come back to fight. *Pooh will be piloting a Pizza Planet truck to find Friar Tuck and will pilot the truck to Mos Eisley Spaceport to find Fievel and Tiger. *Fievel will pilot the RLS Legacy to the Death Star and to the planet Earth. *The engine on the train, that Pooh pilots to destroy the Death Star, is Casey Jr, a 2-4-0 engine being an American type steam locomotive. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement, a total of which 25,000 locomotives were built, were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 because of all the work they did on every railroad up until 1928. These types of engines have six wheels (two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Usually, an engine's tender would carry eight wheels, except for Casey, who has four wheels on his tender, because he is a steam engine. *Olivia's ship will be a big merchant ship because Flint's ship arrives and captures it. *There will be a games hall in Mos Eisley Spaceport. The Games Hall in Mos Eisley Spaceport will contain some arcade games, a bowling centre, and some pool tables with each nine spot and stripe balls with numbers on them, including a cue ball each. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow circus coach, a flatcar with a calliope organ, another flatcar, an orange stock car, a blue stock car, another flatcar, a light blue stock car, another flatcar, a pink stock car, a light green stock, a green coach, and a red caboose number 2. *The sound effects that Casey carries when he departs, travels around, whistles, and arrives at every place, are the sound effects, of a G.W.R. Manor class 4-6-0 engine puffing along, an L.S.W.R. Drummond T9 class 4-4-0 engine blowing its whistle, a bell ringing of an American type steam locomotive, and the brakes of a screeching train engine. Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back *Winnie the Pooh Skywalker will wear his red shirt, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Princess Olivia Flaversham will wear her red bowtie on her head, pale blue shirt with white collar and green bowtie, dark blue skirt, and black shoes with white socks, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and will wear her pale blue coat and hat with blue scarf. *Friar Tuck will be wearing his brown coat with sandals and will be wearing a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be wearing his red shirt, blue trousers, and blue hat, but will be carrying a pistol gun. *Tiger will be wearing his purple shirt and will carry a slingshot gun. *Pop will be wearing his red hat and red coat and will have his pipe in his mouth. *Cub will be wearing his nappy and hat with orange hair. *Buster will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse). *Rabbit will be wearing his dressing gown and will have a blaster. *Various characters will have some pistol guns and wear some clothes. Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wva *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wva *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *and more (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered) (Clips Used) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Robin Hood (1973) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Happy Tree Friends (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Various Shows and Various Movies Trivia *When Pooh force pulls his light blue lightsaber out of the snow and activates it, he cuts himself lose from the icy wall, and lands in the snow, but says "Well, this is no better.", and slashes the Wampa's arm off, before he flees in fright after he switches off his lightsaber. *Fievel will pilot the RLS Legacy on Hoth toward a monster's mouth and Bespin. *The engine on the train, that Pooh pilots on Hoth toward Dagobah and Bespin, is Casey Jr, a 2-4-0 engine being an American type steam locomotive. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement, a total of which 25,000 locomotives were built, were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 because of all the work they did on every railroad up until 1928. These types of engines have six wheels (two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Usually, an engine's tender would carry eight wheels, except for Casey, who has four wheels on his tender, because he is a steam engine. *There will be a games hall in The Cloud City of Bespin. The Games Hall in The Cloud City of Bespin will contain some arcade games, a bowling centre, and some pool tables with each ten spot and stripe balls with numbers on them, including a cue ball each. *This will be inspired by Something, Something, Something Dark Side in the Family Guy Star Wars saga. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow circus coach, a flatcar with a calliope organ, another flatcar, an orange stock car, a blue stock car, another flatcar, a light blue stock car, another flatcar, a pink stock car, a light green stock, a green coach, and a red caboose number 2. *The sound effects that Casey carries when he departs, travels around, whistles, and arrives at every place, are the sound effects, of a G.W.R. Manor class 4-6-0 engine puffing along, an L.S.W.R. Drummond T9 class 4-4-0 engine blowing its whistle, a bell ringing of an American type steam locomotive, and the brakes of a screeching train engine. Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof